Asriel's Alternate story (Asriel story)
by ieatpearnow
Summary: Asriel, the prince of the Underground, returns the form back to Flowey. Though, a miracle occurs, and he is no longer a Flower. But, he doesn't remember Asriel, he doesn't remember himself, nor who he is. He exits the cave to find out who he is. I don't own Asriel nor Frisk. All rights goes to Toby Fox
1. Part 1, Chapter 1: The Start of an End

_"Don't worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers. Frisk, please leave me alone. I can't come back. I just can't, OK? I don't want to break their hearts all over again .It's better if they never see me... why are you still here? Are you trying to keep me company? Frisk...Hey. Let me ask you a question. Frisk...Why did you come here? Everyone knows the legend, right...? "Travelers who climb Mt. Ebott are said to disappear." ...Frisk. Why would you ever climb a mountain like that? Was it foolishness? Was it fate? Or was it...Because you...? Well...Only you know the answer, don't you...? I know why Chara climbed the mountain. It wasn't for a very happy reason. Frisk. I'll be honest with you. Chara hated humanity. Why they did, they never talked about it. But they felt very strongly about that. Frisk...You really ARE different from Chara. In fact, though you have similar, uh, fashion choices... I don't know why I ever acted as if you were the same person. Maybe...The truth is... Chara wasn't really the greatest person. While, Frisk... You're the type of friend I wish I always had. So maybe I was kind of projecting a little bit. Let's be honest. I did some weird stuff as a flower. There's one last thing I feel like I should tell you. Frisk, when Chara and I combined our SOULs together... The control over our body was actually split between us. They were the one that picked up their own empty body. And then, when we got to the village... They were the one that wanted to... to use our full power. I was the one that resisted. And then, because of me, we... Well, that's why I ended up a flower. Frisk... This whole time, I've blamed myself for that decision. That's why I adopted that horrible view of the world. "Kill or be killed." But now...After meeting you...Frisk, I don't regret that decision anymore. I did the right thing .If I killed those humans... We would have had to wage war against all of humanity. And in the end, everyone went free, right? I still feel kind of sad knowing how long it took... so maybe it wasn't a perfect decision. But you can't regret hard choices your whole life, right? Well, not that I have much of a life left. But that's besides the point. Frisk, thank you for listening to me. You should really go be with your friends now, OK? Oh, and, please... In the future, if you uh, see me...Don't think of it as me, OK? I just want you to remember me like this. Someone that was your friend for a little while. Oh, and Frisk...Be careful in the outside world, OK? Despite what everyone thinks, it's not as nice as it is here. There are a lot of Floweys out there. And not everything can be resolved by just being nice. Frisk...Don't kill, and don't be killed, alright? That's the best you can strive for. Well, see you. Frisk...Don't you have anything better to do?"_

_Frisk looks at me one last time, before walking out, back into the mazes, buildings, towns and more buildings. I look at the Flowers one last time, with feeling. I extend my arm and touch one of the flowers, feeling the pedals between my fingertips. I was soft, and felt thinner than paper, which most likely it is. I smile, but later soon turn into a frown. It quivered from what happened with what Frisk and I talked about. My vision going blurry, as tears fill up into one big drop, then running down my cheek, then to my chin which then drops on the floor, making a noise, then making an echo out of it. _

_He then felt hurt, and the pain couldn't be dealt with now. He let the pain surge his body, filling every stop, even which that were uncomfortable to him. He closes his eyes and fall to the floor, laying his head on the flowers. He feels the pain growing, then fading. He knows what was going to happen, as he dealt with this before. His fingers turn to dust, then his hand, then his arm. His legs joined in, to turn into dust, his foot and his legs. His torso affected as well. In a matter of seconds, he felt nothing. Nothing was there, nothing, nothing._

_A few minutes later, I felt something. I feel something, but I have no arms. I open my eyes and see that I am viewing things at a small height. I look down and see my stem. I'm back as Flowey, great, just great, I think. There goes my emotions. My eyes felt heavy, which is strange, and I let them fall..._

_"Asriel, can you- than- Asriel-"_

_"No problem, I'm happy to help!"_

_I can't move, I can't move. I see, something. I'm with a family? My dream self looks down, from what it seems is exhaustion, and I am back as my normal monster self. I feel confused, therefore I try to move to exit. Then, everything went dark. I see a white light, far far in front of me. I moved over to it, and as I got closer, it a soul. It wasn't some old soul, it was my soul. I hesitantly walked up to it and just stared at it. I wanted to touch it, to feel my old soul again, but I feel danger will ensue. My right arm, which seems to have a mind of its own here, raises and touches my old soul. My soul expanded, turning everything in this room white. It blinded me, and I closed my eyes. Then darkness, darkness... darkness._

I hear birds chirping, and a sizzling noise. I open my eyes and see that I am in a room. The lights were off, but the curtains were open, so the light peered in. I was, in a room? As I looked around, my head starts to hurt. I clamp my head with seems to be with my hands, weirdly fuzzing feeling and then, my head just stops hurting. Once it stopped, I let my arms fall to my sides, hitting the side of my thigh, which made a weird shifting feeling. I look down in my hands and see white fur, covering it. Then my feet, which here the same. I look around the room and see a mirror. I carefully walked to it, but made multiple creaking noises in the process. I look at it, to see me. I see a white figure, covered in what seems to be white fur. I touch my muzzle, and then my nose. From what I can remember is I am what... they call a goat. They? Who's they? I decided to remove my mind from that and see my attire, and it seems that I am wearing an overly-large baggy hoodie, and same with my pants. It seems like they weren't mine as they didn't fit. I walk back to the bed, again making a creaking noise as I walk to it, and a much louder creaking noise as I sit on it. I lie down, and look up at the ceiling, with multiple questions in my mind, swimming around in my head like a goldfish who bumped his head against the glass. I sat up and shook my head.

Then, I hear footsteps, coming from the outside of the door. I didn't move, I just stared at the door, in shock of what's going to happen. I seethe doorknob turning slowly, not making a sound, and then a loud crack noise. Most likely from opening the door. I see the hallway light peering in from the door and into my room. But most of it was blocked off by a woman. The woman seemed to have long black hair, skin showing and a bit fit. She looked around the room, then at me, in a bit of shocked at me... She then opened her mouth after,

"Oh, you're away now."

Her voice was soft, and not in a harming way, nor I saw her threatening in the first place. What I can tell from her voice already was that she could be the sweetest person ever. My panic attack then calmed down due to her not acting out. I tried to say something, but nothing came out, not knowing what to say.

"I can see you're a bit confused"

She said as she walked over to me. She closed the door also as she walked to my direction. She sits next to me on the bed, but not close to me.

"We found you, lying in a flower bed in the mountains, and we thought that we could take you home with us, so you wouldn't get hurt any more."She said. I make a confused face at her and then I touched my ears, my floppy ears. They were taped up.

"Thorns grew around your head, and the were digging inside your ear when we found you." Still confused, I finally had something to say back in return.

"Thorns around my head? Where was I? And we? Whose we?" She takes a deep breath and starts to rub my ears, like if she was at a petting zoo.

"You seemed to be there for a while, for the thorns to grow around you. You were most likely in a coma when we found you. And for we, well, my husband and I is what I meant." She smiled as she felt that those where sufficed answers, which they were. I Was in a coma? For how long?

"Mind if I tell you, for how long was I in a coma?" I felt bad for asking her questions, bugging her about it.

"Well, we don't know exactly, but... you've been here for..." She goes back into her mind the find the approximate time I've been here.

"Two months" Two months? Oh golly, I've been out for two plus months? I felt weird, not knowing I was in a coma, and then coming out of it, not remembering who I am. I frowned and rub my eye.

"Sorry for being in a coma for so long, taking up the bed and all... and these clothing." I say, mustering up from me almost crying. I feel a small breeze on the back of my neck, then it was filled with warmth as the woman I was talking to hugged me. I felt something inside, sometime that was empty fill up with a warm substance, and it was in my chest. Tears rolled down my cheek as warmth covered my body, and tears rolled down like an avalanche would on a mountain. I hug her back, knowing I will be grateful to her in this confusing and hard time for me.

**A/N: What do you think on the story? Good or Bad? **


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2: The Reasoning

I spent the day, talking to her. Of course, my suspicion of her being nice was a true statement. Her story cut me deep...

"Can I ask... What was the real purpose of you guys taking me in?" I thinks for a second and rubs her eyes, looking down and not at me.

"Well, truth is...besides helping out a homeless monster child is... My husband I tried to conceive a child. We had everything planned at that point. We were going to name him Alex. I wanted to hold my precious baby boy when it came out, But...". She pauses.

"It was a miscarriage...". My heart sank, sending that weird feeling of hurt in my heart. It was almost painful to hear, and to imagine. I try to get it out of my head to try not to imagine it. I saw tears run down her cheek.

"I was a wreck after. I took up smoking cigarettes and taking pills to get through the day." I see more tears run down again. I place my hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly.

"It was a horrible time for me, I was weak, my mental and physical state changed. I became depressed. My husband left me for a while, so I didn't have his support. I lashed out on him so much it made him leave for a while. I lie in bed all day and all night, trying to sleep myself away, but I couldn't. So I'd toss and turn every night. I took pills through to day to help me do what I needed to do at the time. I went out at night, to get groceries and pills."

"But then, one night, I get into a car crash. Getting my car destroyed." She said, and I followed along, not knowing what a car is, but I'll ask her later about that.

"It wasn't a light bump sadly, I hit a pole. But luckily I wasn't going fast to where it would be fatal. So I lived, but with multiple injuries. But in that moment, my life flashed before my eyes. I remembered my mother who took me to the park to play with my friends. I remembered my mother buying me my clothes for school. I remembered my mother helping me get dressed for my first date. I remembered my mother helping me fit into my wedding gown."

"When I woke up, I was in a hospital, in gown, and covered in casts. At that moment, I knew that I needed to live more, so once I got out, I went to rehab, quit my habits and started to work out more. My husband came back, to end the feud but he saw the changes as well. He helped me push myself to achieve these goals, and help me and my body become healthier." I smile, knowing things got better in her life. My little tail wiggled as well which I didn't know I had.

"We went hiking every weekend, run a marathon once a month and a triathlon every year. And it felt great." She smiled as well, tears drying up and I say a glimpse of confidence in her eyes.

"And well, that's when we found you, hiking up the mountains and seeing the cave which was blocked off open. We went inside and the rest is history, we see you and took you in." Her smile continues to stain her face. She sighs softly and gets up.

"I am going to continue with dinner, I forgot all about it. But luckily I didn't hear the timer go off." As she said so and ting can be heard.

"Oh well then, just in time. Would you like to join dinner Asriel?" I take a moment when she called my 'name', because I don't remember my name.

"Asriel? Where did get that from?" I asked as I got up as well. She walks back into the room quickly and tossed me a necklace with a heart shape box at the end. She walked away to go to the kitchen. I look at the box more, and it had name name "Asriel" carved on it. Must be my name then. I open it up and see myself and another human, but their face wasn't showing as hair was covering their face. I brush it off and close, placing it down on the night stand. I walk to the door, peaking my head out through the hallway and looked both ways. I didn't know why I did that, but I didn't want to look stupid walking the other direction. I exit the room and walked down the hallway. It took me to the living room. The living room has a couch, Tv, plants, a small bed, two bowls, a litter box and pictures on the wall. The pictures seem to be the woman's wedding picture. It says on it, "Christina and Maurice, Loving news". Her name is Christina? And that's what her husband looks like? Well know I know. Next to the living room, next door was the kitchen and the dining room. I stood in the dining table, looking at it and wonder what we're going to eat. But I also wonder, where was her husband at? I haven't head any other footsteps other than hers. I walk into the kitchen and see a big pot with steam coming out. Most likely now we are going to eat soup, which I don't mind. I see, walking around, adding spices and other stuff, turning the stove off. She wore an apron, but not for long as she took it off. While taking it off, she saw me.

"Oh, need anything Asriel?" She asked. I wanted to ask her one last question I had in mind.

"I was wonder, where is your husband?"

"Oh, he was at work, now he should be off and coming home. It should be a surprise to him that you're awake now". I forgot about me, being asleep for so long. I feel nervous slightly and hope he doesn't go off on me, or shoo me off. Christina sees me all messed up. Weird expression on face and looking at the ground. She knew how I was feeling.

"Hey hey..." She said in her soothing, almost motherly voice.

"Don't be so nervous, I think he's going to like you. You're a lovely monster, and I don't think he's going to be mad with you. Her voice soothed me, making me feel comfortable again. My heart did the warmth tingle feeling, and I wanted it to last forever. I wanted to hug her tightly, but restrained from doing so. She rubs my shoulders.

"Okay Asriel, I'll go pour you a bowl. Go sit down, okay?" I smile and nod, making an "Mmhmm" noise to go with it as well. I go to the table and sit down, making myself more comfortable. She comes and places a bowl of soup in front of me.

"Here you go, I hope you like it" She says as if I don't like soup. I grab the spoon and start to dig in, eating quietly. In the corner of my eye, I see her smiling as she knew that she made the soup good. She rubs the back of my head as I eat, making me smile so much. But then she stops and walks put of the dining room and to the living room. As I eat, I hear the door opening and Christina's voice. But I also heard a deeper voice than hers. I could barely make out of what they were saying.

"How was work?"

"Boring. Finished work early and watched movies all day"

"Did you watch-"

"Yeah, I didn't really enjoy it. Watching it made me feel uncomfortable."

"Do you, but anyways there is someone I want you to meet?"

"Is it the-" He turns the corner and looks at me. I smiled and waved at him.

"Howdy!" I respond first, still feeling a bit nervous. Christina looks at him, then me, then back at him and back to me.

An hour passes by...

Once we were done with dinner, Maurice invited me to the garage to see something he said he was working on. He walks in first, turning the lights on first. I enter, following behind him to see too.

"Asriel, in the underground, was there anything fun you did?" He asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Well, fun for me is reading, and a bit of video games. But underground, not much but there is a small arcade I went to occasionally. They had Foosball, Hockey, table tennis and the arcade machines. Most of the arcade machines didn't really worked so nobody played them. They were all busted up because they usually weren't built from us, but thrown in for waste.". He had an expression on his face, almost like an anime character going to take the last blow on another character.

"Well then, I just want to show you this!" He unveils a Foosball table. I gasp in excitement as Foosball was a really good game to play, but I didn't want to be a-

"Want to play?"

"Okay!" Never mind then. We played for about an hour, I believe, playing and having fun. Of course he made it fun adding creativity to the game and so did I, so it was the most fun I had in a while playing this game. Christina comes in the garage.

"Alright boys, come in inside already, it's time for bed..." She looked exhausted. Maurice looks at his watch to figure out we've been playing for about 3 hours...

. . . . .

I lied in bed, with the same clothes from what I had before, because I didn't if I should take it off or not. I hear the door open and comes in is Christina. By that time I was already tucked in bed, about to drift off. She sits on the edge of the bed, petting my head. I yawn and smile at her, barely could see it due to the room being dark.

"Asriel" She says, cutting deep from the quietness.

"Do you have somewhere else to go?"

"No, remember I lost my memory of my friends and family? Just some little scenes I somewhat remember."

"Well, do you want to live here?" She asked, with a bit of hesitation.

"Well, I don't have anywhere to go, and I don't think it's okay letting a kid like me go..." I feel her smiling, above my head. I smile too and wiggle my tail again

"Good, because..." She pauses

"This room would've been my sons'..."

"But now, it became the guest room. But since you're going to live with us, it could be yours" I smile, happy she let me stay here, scared of wondering where I have to go after they kick me out. But now, I don't have to worry one bit.

"Good night Asriel" She says as she gets up from the bed, walking to the door

"Don't let the bed bugs get ya"

"Good night". She leaves, closing the door behind her.


End file.
